History of the Serpentine
by 100Cat
Summary: My version of how/why the Serpentine were banished. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"_Please release me!" The blue Serpentine gasped. "I have a husband and two adopted children!" _

_Cole sighed and released his firm grasp on the Hyprobrai, and the snake ran off. Zane watched as the last of the snakes ran away, and felt sorry for them. _

"_Sensei, why were the Serpentine locked away?" Zane asked as soon as they returned to their home._

_Sensei Wu told Zane to gather the others. "I have a story to tell you." _

A thousand years ago, the Serpentines and humans lived in harmony. While the Serpentine were often trouble makers, most had good hearts. They would even marry. However, this tale is about a boy named Clive and his Fangpyer friend, Fangk. It was a dark and stormy day. The clouds hung heavy in the sky, thick with rain. The sight made Fangk feel weary, but filled Clive with joy.

"Clive, I never understood why you humans enjoyed the cold so much. It's so... cold." Fangk said, turning his head to the sky. Clive laughed.

"Rain is a great thing, you know. It gives us water!" Clive replied. Fangk shook his head, but smiled. Thunder roared somewhere, and with a yelp, Fangk jumped into Clive's arms. "Fangk, it's just thunder."

"No, it's not that. I heard something else!" Fangk replied with fear in his voice. Carefully placing Fangk on his feet, Clive listened intently. He definitely heard footsteps. Clive silently motioned Fangk to follow him away from the footsteps. However, the pursuer was too quick, and tripped Clive.

"C-Clive! Alright, who are you?" Fangk shouted nervously. The Anacondrai smirked as he held tightly to Clive's neck.

"My name is Boab H Chumsworth, the Anacondrai general!" Boab hissed, waving his staff and shaking his tail. Fangk took a step back, but Boab slithered closer.

"H-help me, Fangk." Clive panted faintly. Boab sunk his teeth into Clive's arm and he screamed. Fangk couldn't take it. An endless stream of blood flowed from Clive's badly injured arm. The metallic sent, the thickness, and the sickening red color made Fangk feel ill. Just when he felt as if he was going to faint, a human ran by and cut Boab's arm, forcing him to let go of Clive. Clive hit the ground with a heavy thud, and Fangk ran over to help him. Clive's breathing was weak and hoarse. Boab cursed loudly as the human thrust a sword into his tail.

"You won't see the last of me, foul human! Remember that your ruler is a Serpentine!" Boab yelled as he ran off. The man that had saved them walked over and checked Clive's pulse.

"We need to take him to a healer. Now." The man demanded, and Fangk helped picked Clive's limp body up off the ground. "My name is George. Let's hurry, snake." George led the way to the local healer.

Once they got there, Mary, the healer, knew that something was wrong. "What's happened to- oh dear. This is terrible! Get him in here, now!" She said as they took Clive to the nearest bed. Mary left immediately to get herbs that would help. When she left, Fangk walked over to his friend.

"I-I'm so sorry... really, I am..." Fangk cried, tears streaming down his face and landing on the floor. However, the sound blended with the rain pounding on the roof.

As soon as Mary came back, George decided to leave. Then, Mary kindly asked for Fangk to leave as well. He did so, but with much hesitation.

"I should have been the one to save him." Fangk whispered to himself. The words stung his throat as he tried to hold back his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"_That's great, but when do we get to the part where they lock the Serpentine away?" Asked a somewhat impatient Kai. Sensei Wu sighed._

"_That's not until much later. Now, we discuss how the Serpentine war began." _

Through the course of three days, Clive steadily grew stronger. However, he was very cold towards his old Fangpyer friend, Fangk. Fangk felt terrible, and could understand why Clive was so upset. He wanted to help him, but it was an Anacondrai! Not only that, but none other than _Boab, _the Anacondrai general!

"Okay Clive, you're ready to leave. However, your arm... it will never heal." Mary told Clive. The last message hit Clive like a pile of bricks. His arm... never healed? He couldn't take it. This was too much, and the wound still burned. He scowled at Fangk under his breath. Why hadn't that cowardly Serpentine saved him? They were friends, and all he did was stand there like a coward!

"Clive! You must be- what's wrong?" Fangk asked. Clive glared at the confused snake.

"My arm... it burns and will never heal! You did nothing to save me! I thought that we were friends!" Clive yelled, and his anger burned in his eyes, causing Fangk to flinch.

"Clive..."

"I don't want to hear it, snake heart! I hate all of you! Every single Serpentine!" Clive shouted furiously. Fangk dropped his gaze to avoid his former friends hateful stare. Why must he have been such a coward? Fangk wanted to apologize. Even if he didn't accept, it was still better than nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he looked up, Clive was already running off. Feeling a cloud of dread above, he sulked back to his home. He cried all the way there, and didn't move or eat for days.

In the meantime, Clive developed a vicious scheme to destroy the Serpentine. The hatred he held flowed through his vanes, and in his heart. He prepared to leave, taking only a flute, some gun powder, and some matches. He headed to the Fangpyer's homeland, gunpowder in hand and ready to be used. Slinking around, sneakier than a ninja, he made a trail that went from home to home.

"Now, all I've got to do is-" Clive started, but cut himself off as he watched Fangk walk over weakly.

"C-Clive?" Fangk said, in a complete awed state. His voice was no more than a whisper, but Clive heard it. And he wished he hadn't. The words cut through Clive's hatful blood and into the part of his heart which held memories of him and Fangk. Clive felt as though the world had gone completely silent. Noticing the match in Clive's shaking hand, Fangk asked, "What is that for?"

Lighting the match, he threw it on the gunpowder, making a deafening sound and a blinding blast of light.

Lucky for Clive, he ran away fast enough to avoid the pain. But Fangk was caught unaware, and was set ablaze. He screamed and writhed in agony, wanting almost nothing more than to die. Clive stepped over to his burning friend's body, and heard Fangk's final words.

"Clive... I still love you."

The words hung in the air as the town burned. A river of tears blurred Clive's vision as the Fangpyer civilians screamed. But all he cared about was the loss of Fangk, the one he cared for most.

"Fangk... no... What have I done! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" He shouted, even though it hurt his throat very much. He nearly choked on his tears as he lay next to the dead body of Fangk.

Suddenly, the wound on his arm burned. He clutched it, pain stricken, and felt the insane power of hatred flowing through him once again. As the city burned, he played the flute for all of the Fangpyers to hear. The sound rung in all the civilian's ears, and the experience and the sound was so horrifying that the flute gained the power to cancel their powers. And while Clive burned the village and played the melody, deep inside, he cried.


End file.
